The Second Wish
by Chut Up Bushes
Summary: Okay, this is about eight friends who accidently make a wish and are transformed into Buffy's characters based on their personality. Comical as they try to figure out how to master the Hellmouth.
1. That Would Be Cool

(A.N. This is just describing the character's friends, but it gets better in the next chapter where they wake up to a BIG surprise so pullease stay tuned and thanks for reading)

THE SECOND WISH

It was in Language Arts one day when I was spacing out and drawing a rabid bunny when I had a thought. I turned to my friend Chelsea to share it.

"You know what would be cool?" I whispered cautiously, eyeing Ms. Brennan out of the corner of my eye. She was disciplining this kid, Jesse on something. Chelsea turned to me.

"Your face?" As soon as it left her mouth, though, she cupped a hand over her mouth and stifled her laughing. "I did _not _mean it like that!" She cried, but it seemed a sudden impulse to her. For some reason, ever since we had seen the Buffy episode "Fear Itself" where Willow decided to use the statement, "Oh yeah!? Well, so's your face" as a comeback to Buffy, it's been in our nature to respond to anything brought up with it. Me and her were pretty much obsessed with Buffy although I can say that I've seen all 144 episodes and own all seven seasons and she can't. So there. I pretty much had gotten another friend, Paula pretty crazed about it also. But not as much as me. Oh yeah, and there was also Christina who watched it. It was practically her favorite show… I think…

Since this is probably pretty confusing for you, I'll explain things a bit.

Chelsea and I have been best friends since Kindergarten when I thought she was black. I didn't tell her that until a year ago, though.

Next I knew Ashley. We had been on the same bus in upper elementary and became best friends there. She's a little more advanced in the body and boys and makeup department, though.

Right around the same time I became best friends with Irene. We had gone to the same elementary school but were never really friends. Turned out we had a lot in common. We loved horses, and I didn't ride them. She then taught me how to convince my parents to let me have lessons at the stable where she rode. It worked.

About a year later, I befriended Paula, the crazy blonde who everyone that was weird because of her strange cat obsession. She's over it now. I think.

In seventh grade I became best friends with Xinni and Christina. I had known Xinni before, but since she was clears throat friends with Chelsea, she's become one of my best friends. Christina had just moved to our school from another town, and frankly, I didn't like her at all at first and thought she was really annoying. But now she's one of my best friends, also.

Then came Sara. Oh boy. That girl would not leave us alone. She's really annoying and looks oddly like Paula and hard to get rid of and has extremely lame jokes. Sara.

"So what?" Chelsea's voice drove me out of my deep thoughts. "What would be cool?"

"If we were like, morphed into Buffy characters. The ones that most fit our personality." I responded. She seemed to be pondering it as she thumbed her chin. (Health class Alandre thing).

"That _would _be cool." She said, then added, "I wish that would happen." I gave her the hairy eye. (What does that mean, anyway?)

"Never wish anything, Chelsea."

(A.N. This is just describing the character's friends, but it gets better in the next chapter where they wake up to a BIG surprise so pullease stay tuned and thanks for reading)


	2. Early Morning

It was the next morning, I could tell by the way the sun shone, it seemed like through my eyelids. I waited for my dog to waddle up the stairs and sneeze in my face to wake me up like she always did. I didn't feel like opening my eyes. That is, until I felt someone breath on me.

"Hey, Blue." I greeted my dog, opening my eyes. I screamed. There was a large man lying next to me. What the- it was Nicholas Brendan! What was Nicholas Brendan doing in my bed? Whoa, if I said that out loud…

My heart was pounding as I sat up. The gray sheets were tangled around my feet as I struggled… wait… gray sheets? I didn't have gray sheets. I looked around the room in a panic. This wasn't my bed! That wasn't my dresser! This wasn't my room! It was… truthfully, it looked like Xander and Anya's room from Buffy. I must be dreaming… I thought. But it didn't seem like a dream. It was real, alright. This was so weird. I stumbled out of bed, falling to the floor because of those stupid sheets that weren't mine! Actually, neither was this nightgown. Floral was _so _not my print. I stood up, clutching my head. What- everything- everything was shorter! This wasn't right. I was tall. Or taller, at least. It was then I saw the mirror in the corner of the bedroom and I dashed to it.

OH MY GOD.

Chelsea yawned loudly, stretching her arms up. What was this? Her arms felt stretchier. That wasn't a word, was it? She dismissed the thought as she shot her arm out to shut off her alarm clock. Impulse. Her hand hit air and that was when Chelsea realized there was no alarm clock going off. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her outstretched arm. Her outstretched arm with a pink sleeve on it. Pink? Chelsea's heart skipped. Why was she wearing pink and where was her nightstand? She sat up, glancing around the room. This wasn't her room. Had she been kidnapped? But she dismissed that thought, also as it suddenly dawned on her that this room looked familiar. All too familiar… and that was when she walked in. Chelsea's mouth dropped open. It was Tara- or rather- the actress who played her. Chelsea couldn't quite remember her name right now… but that wasn't what was important. She opened her mouth and screamed, and Tara, or whoever, joined her.

"What the hell is going on!?" Chelsea screamed. Tara stared right back at her.

"That's what I was wondering considering I'm in someone else's body and you look really familiar."

"Wait-" Chelsea started, "What? Who are you?" Tara stared at her with a "duh" look.

"I'm not going to fall for that. You could be my kidnapper!"

"Kidnapper? But- you're not a kid…" That's when it hit Chelsea. She remembered the conversation me and her (sorry Ms. Brennan) her and _I_ had had in Language Arts. "It's me, Chelsea."

Tara looked dumbfounded for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak. "Chelsea, huh?" She crossed her arms. "Chelsea who?"

"Chelsea Edwards, duh! Now tell me who you are!"

"People have middle names." Tara said simply, looking in the other direction. Chelsea sighed.

"Chelsea Noelani Edwards oh my god I'm Willow!" The sudden realization hit her. Tara still stared at her. Chelsea sighed and lowered her voice, "And Jenna thought I was black in Kindergarten." Tara smiled.

"CHELSEA!" She ran to her and hugged her.

"Um, a little awkward now. Who are you!?" Tara laughed.

"Oh, sorry. It's me, Irene. Now, what is going on?" She questioned. Chelsea heaved a huge sigh, putting her head in her hands.

"It's a long story."

Xinni just had one thing to say of when she woke up.

"I'M A MAN!"

And then she added another.

"I'M BRITISH!"

Ashley woke up and suddenly felt very cold. She grabbed for her blankets, but they weren't there. She groaned and opened her eyes, expecting them to be thrown on the ground beneath her bed, except for one thing- there was not ground. Or rather, there was. But she was on it. And it was cold. She shivered and leaped up from the ground, rubbing her arms. Which felt unusually bare… and muscular. She studied the environment around her. Definitely not her room. And what was that? Something stone in the middle of the place. She walked towards to it slowly, running her fingers over the surface of it. There were engravings. It seemed- well, it seemed like a stone coffin. My god. This looked like a crypt right out of a horror movie. But not quite because there was a T.V. and a refrigerator. And a chair. And a bed. Being the bold and daring sort she was (okay, not really) Ashley crept cautiously to the refrigerator and opened it. She yelped. There were- Tupperware containers of… blood. Gross. What lived here, a vampire? That was when she felt something on her face, like a muscle twitch. She reached up to feel her forehead and found lumps, like indented wrinkles or something. They were on her nose, too. And… oh my god. Her teeth were…. pointy.

Paula expected to wake up to her cat on her stomach like she usually was, but when she opened her eyes, her cat was nowhere in sight. And neither was her computer. Or her dresser. Or her closet. Or her room. She was in a different room.

"What the fuck…" She said aloud, leaping out of bed. She knew this room… she did… but she couldn't quite make the connection yet. It was only when she wandered out into the hall and down the staircase when she recognized everything. This was like, Buffy's house. Whoa. Paula shook her head quickly and blinked. She could see perfectly. And there were no glasses…

She dashed to the bathroom, glancing in the mirror quickly. She was almost afraid of what she'd find. But when she saw herself, or rather, Sarah Michelle Gellar, staring back at her, her eyes widened.

"COOL!"

Sara's so strange and annoying that when she woke up (in a room which wasn't hers) and looked in the mirror (which wasn't hers either) she thought that she had just had an overnight growth spurt. It, in fact, did not occur to Sara that anything was off until she reached into the cabinet and couldn't find her Reese's Puffs cereal.

And this is just the start.


	3. Collisions and Confusion

Irene and Chelsea dashed down the stairs, skipping about four steps.

Sara screamed. Where were the Resse's Puffs!? She ran into the hallway.

Paula knew what had happened. She wasn't dreaming! It was magic! She was Buffy! Well, either that or there was one confused actress out there… she ran into the hall.

And it just so happens that everyone was so panicked that they all dashed into the hall at the same time and the four dumbfounded friends collided, all falling to the floor. Irene groaned and pulled herself up, rubbing her head. Or, Tara's.

"What is going on?" She moaned, looking at Buffy.

Paula stared back at her. "I would answer that, but I can't seeing as how I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! Well, you're Tara but… that can't be it because if I'm Buffy then I'm Paula so then Tara has to be…"

"Tara!" Sara dumbly added. "Except now I'm a little freaked because I don't know who any of you are and I've never seen you in my whole entire life except I know that you," She said, pointing to Paula, "Are apparently someone named 'Buffy'." She opened her mouth as if to say something else, but silence hung in the air. Paula took the opportunity.

"I'm not Buffy! Well, I am, but I'm really Paula. Get it?" She waved her hand at Sara as if to help the brain waves get moving. Just then, it seemed as if the train of realization hit Sara. She smiled.

"No."

"UH!" Paula grunted. "See here's how it goes," she began motioning to the others, "That is Tara, but she's not really Tara. There's someone else, one of our friends in there. And that, that is Willow, except it's not Willow. It's probably Chelsea considering she has a huge cr-"

"Yeah!" Chelsea shouted randomly, cutting Paula off. She pointed to Irene. "That's Irene, not Tara. She just in the body of Tara." At this, Sara nodded. The three girls waited for her response.

"So I'm not really Sara! I'm just in the body of Sara!" She smiled, laughing joyfully. Paula rolled her eyes.

"No. You are Sara, correct?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not Sara Eden. I'm just in her body!"

Paula sighed, "Okay, Sara, you are _Sara._ You're in _Dawn's _body. Do you get it now?"

Sara nodded again, "OH, I GET IT NOW!"

That was when the door suddenly burst open, plummeting all of them into screams.

What wimps, I thought as I stepped through the door. I looked back to make sure Christina was still there. She was standing outside the doorway.

"Christina, come on. The rest of them are in there." She stuck her head in briefly, but they were out of view.

"Exactly my point! I can't go in there like… this." She took another couple steps back from the doorway.

"Well the rest of them are different, too." I reassured her, then shrugged. "Just none of them are guys." I smiled and grabbed hold of her, yanking her inside. I slammed the door shut and turned the lock. "They'll understand, don't worry." I didn't intend for it to sound sarcastic but it kind of came across as that. Christina backed up to the stairs.

"Psh." I waved a hand at her, welcoming myself into Buffy's home. This was awesome! I mean, this was Buffy's home! I wondered for a brief second if they had Weetabix, then dismissed the thought as I saw Tara, Buffy, Willow and Dawn on the floor.

"Hey guys!" I said casually. They looked up at me, and I studied each one of them. "So, who's who? And if you don't know what I'm talking about just remember that I'm blond and a little kooky." But they seemed to understand fully well.

"What is going on! Who are you? Another person?" Buffy shouted, then sighed randomly, as if in defeat. "It's me Paula."

"PAULA!" I shouted leaping across the floor and giving her an enthusiastic hug. She looked at me and shoved me off of her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted. I laughed.

"Now I know you're not lying." I said triumphantly. I looked to the rest. "Now, tell me who you people are." Tara looked at be doubtfully.

"I think you should tell us who you are first." Willow then gave everyone a "duh" look. She motioned to me.

"It's Jenna, duh. Who else would be Anya? This _seems _to be based on personalities." I slapped myself in the head at her comment.

"Oh, I get it now! Okay, now this is fun. Like a game! Okay, Dawn first." Dawn looked up at me and smiled. "You must obviously be Sara." Dawn stared at me, first in amazement, then crossed her arms.

"What makes you think so?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Well, you know personality. Dawn whiny, you're whiny, Dawn's annoying, you're-" It was then Tara cut me off.

"Okay, Jenna, I think we get it."

"Fine, _Irene_. Now where'd Christina go to?" I just had to get her. I just had to show the rest. I raced into the front hallway, where Christina was sitting with her head in her hands. "Come on, Christina. You'll have to go in there eventually."

"This is completely humiliating." She insisted, but stood up never the less. I took her arm and nearly dragged her into the hallway. Paula, Sara, Chelsea, and Irene's mouths dropped open, their eyes widening.

"See?" I said, giving her a pat on the back. "I knew they'd understand."

And that just happened to be when they all burst into hysterical laughter


End file.
